


You Stole That Sweater But Tbh You Made It Look Hot So You Can Keep It

by aaronzee



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU - shitty retail job, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, noiz is hot n aoba notices it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/pseuds/aaronzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz had been ready with his practiced, fake-interested "<i>Hello, how can I help you today, sir?</i>" spiel, when he was caught off guard before he could even lift his bored gaze up to meet the customer's eyes.</p><p>    “Has anyone ever talked to you about modeling, by any chance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stole That Sweater But Tbh You Made It Look Hot So You Can Keep It

       Noiz had been ready with his practiced, fake-interested " _Hello, how can I help you today, sir?_ " spiel, when he was caught off guard before he could even lift his bored gaze up to meet the customer's eyes.

 

    “Has anyone ever talked to you about modeling, by any chance?”

 

      Noiz had never expected to be asked that question. For one thing, he thought his looks were average at best. For another, he had never been in close proximity to anything truly fashion related save the small store he worked in. There was a modeling agency in the downtown part of the city, he knew, but he was certain that by that point in time it would have gone bankrupt, canceling any slim opportunities for photoshoots and magazine spreads.

 

      Noiz shook his head in the negative towards the stranger, grunting in case the man hadn’t seen so, and resumed folding the messy pile of clothes in front of him, the aftermath of the small clothing store’s weekend-only Halloween 75% off sale. He’d opted not to take any shifts during their more busy hours, and in exchange for not having to deal with a deluge of frazzled soccer moms and hectic pre-holiday shoppers, he had to go home later that night with aching fingers. Still, in his mind, tendonitis was better than socializing with the type of people that usually dropped by the store.

 

      Well, Noiz did have to deal with _one_ person- the only person deluded enough to be out shopping at an imitation Old Navy at seven at night on a Sunday. Said person was currently fidgeting in Noiz’s periphery, the sound of clothes rustling drowning out the generic, muffled pop music that tried to set an upbeat mood in the too bright store. Noiz finished folding a pastel pink blouse in time to free his hands up to take the small card that was suddenly thrust in his face by slender fingers.

 

      “I _really_ think you should give it a try. Your face is so… It’s perfect for what I have in mind.” The man flicked his hair off one of his shoulders, popping his hip out as he continued to scrutinize Noiz’s face. It took a herculean effort on Noiz's part to tear his eyes away from those round, inviting thighs.

 

      Noiz inspected the man in return. The sweater he was wearing, colored in varying shades of cream and brown in patterned stripes, went well with his hot pink Chucks. His hair, which Noiz suspecting was aqua hair dye - the cheap kind from Walgreen's that faded after a few weeks - added something interesting to his look. Noiz, though he worked at a clothing store, was no fashion expert, but he would give this guy - Aoba, the business card read - a solid seven out of ten. He decided to bump that rating up to an eight after closer scrutiny of his face - Aoba was pretty cute.

 

      Aoba clucked his tongue and reached forward, taking a hold of Noiz’s chin as he continued speaking. Noiz inhaled, a bit closer to starstruck than stunned, at the feeling of the soft pad of the thumb tracing his skin. “Yeah, this right here is really nice,” Aoba trailed his fingers along Noiz’s jaw and up to his cheeks. “Here, too— I’ve always admired cheekbones like these. And your nose, it's so _ideal_. I'm jealous,” he lamented as he tapped his pointer finger against the bridge of Noiz’s nose - which, Noiz would admit, was a bit too big and the least favorite part of his face - before finally leaning back into his own personal space.

 

      Noiz snorted, harshly letting out the breath he’d been consciously holding in. He felt his skin tingling where Aoba had touched it. Really, Noiz was flattered, but he didn’t have any expectations about the encounter; come morning, he will have forgotten all about the man with the soft hands and big hips and no qualms against popping personal bubbles. It was his turn to fidget, toying with the large pile of sifted-through clothes on the table in front of him. He needed to get back to work; if his boss came around he’d get in trouble for lolly-gagging, and Noiz didn’t really feel like getting reamed for the third time in one week. Luckily, Aoba’s coil beeped and Noiz watched as Aoba gasped at the message, suddenly righting his posture.

 

      “Shit, I have to go now. Please call that number and schedule something with me, I’ll pay you and everything!” Aoba tossed the words over his shoulder as he bustled out of the store.

 

      Resuming folding, Noiz set up to buckle down and focus, smothering the memory in the back of his mind and the business card in the depths of his pocket. He picked up one of the store’s better products, a cream and brown sweater with deer that looked suspiciously familiar.

 

      Noiz almost brought up the subject of the stolen sweater when he left a message on Aoba’s coil later that night, but decided that since, when it was on Aoba, it had looked like it was worth $1,000 rather than $34.89, that he would let it slide.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short im sorryy


End file.
